Não me diga que não vale a pena
by KuronoSeraph
Summary: Uma moderada atividade romântica com uma pitada de drama envolvendo um de meus pares favoritos da série Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos, mas muito pouco idealizado por diversas razões. É claro que estou falando de Percy e Ártemis. Provável OOC. One-shot.
1. Notas do Autor

Esse One-shot basicamente é um fragmento a parte de um fanfiction completo que já estou idealizando há algum tempo. (E, me conhecendo bem, que posso terminar ou não...)

Assim, alguns itens ou comentários poderão deixar dúvidas sobre acontecimentos passados, mas são perfeitamente entendíveis para este projeto. Também não esperem ação ou eventos mirabolantes aqui – apenas pura e simplesmente uma moderada atividade romântica envolvendo um de meus pares favoritos da série Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos (conforme tradução da editora Intrínseca), mas muito pouco idealizado por diversas razões. É claro que estou falando de Percy e Ártemis.

Provavelmente **os personagens irão aparentar estar OOC**, visto que não há desenvolvimento do enredo até os eventos desse One-shot. Acredito que venha a trabalhar melhor os personagens no fanfiction completo – mas somente até o ponto de não atrapalhar o desenvolvimento da história, claro. Caso contrário, ficarão, nem que levemente, OOC mesmo.

Como faz séculos que não escrevo nada, considerem esse "meu primeiro fanfiction". Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas. O título alude à música que estava ouvindo enquanto digitava essa história: (Everything I do) I do it for You – Bryan Adams

**Todos os eventos acontecem no um ano entre "A Batalha do Labirinto" (Livro 4) e "O Último Olimpiano" (Livro 5).**

Inspiração (praticamente uma cópia descarada) de uma das cenas dos mangás Epilogue of Evangelion, Shiduki Michiru.

**T****ítulo: **Não me diga que não vale a pena

**Série: **Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos

**Gênero: **Romance;

**Autor: **KuronoSeraph

**Tomo/Capítulo: **-/Único


	2. Não me diga que não vale a pena

**ÚNICO**

**Não me diga que não vale a pena**

Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Não sei que horas eram exatamente, com certeza mais de três da manhã, quando a pequena marca em forma de lua crescente no meu braço começou a formigar, emitindo um leve brilho prateado. Não vou mentir dizendo que graças a isso acabei por acordar no meio da noite: não havia conseguido dormir, esperando, talvez em vão, pelo sinal – _nosso_ sinal. _Valeu a pena esperar_, pensei. Sempre valia.

O sinal significava que eu poderia, ou melhor, deveria me encontrar com _ela_. Não se engane, porém, se isso a fazia parecer egoísta ou teimosa: ela _era_ egoísta e teimosa e quem sabe não foi isso que me fez começar a gostar, aos poucos, dela, ainda que isso possa parecer não fazer muito sentido. Contudo, também entendia suas razões – não era como se pudéssemos simplesmente chegar diante de todos, semideuses e os próprios deuses, e nos apresentar como agora amantes.

Sem muita demora, apenas troquei o pijama azul claro com detalhes escuros (presente da minha mãe) que vestia por minhas roupas comuns de acampamento espalhadas próxima à pequena fonte em meu quarto, Chalé 03, destinada aos filhos de Poseidon, ou seja, pelo menos até o momento somente eu. _Conveniente_, ponderei enquanto vestia a camisa laranja com os dizeres "ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE" e bermudas marrons, meu "uniforme" por aqui. Se precisasse dividir o quarto, certamente não seria tão fácil sair sem ser notado.

O pequeno farfalhar de asas e um silvo agudo e extremamente baixo no momento que tocava a maçaneta do quarto me lembraram que as Harpias estavam parede a fora e que certamente não pensariam duas vezes antes de devorar um semideus fujão. Recuei até a fonte e, ao lado, encontrava-se o que estava procurando: uma pequena esfera branco-azulada, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude. Fruto máximo da nossa busca por Nova Iorque e até mesmo pelas Ruínas Antigas. Era tudo que eu precisava.

Colocando a esfera no bolso, girei a maçaneta e pus-me pra fora do Chalé sem hesitar. Conforme o esperado, as Harpias montavam uma sentinela digna de elogios, em uma formação que não deixava sequer um espaço entre o vão central sem vigia. Em especial, as do acampamento eram magicamente melhoradas: nenhum feitiço de invisibilidade ou disfarce mágico podiam enganá-las. Pena que os irmãos Stoll não sabiam disso antes de quase serem devorados ao tentar roubar comida do depósito. Por sorte, Quíron as impediu, o que não os livrou de lavar os pratos por duas semanas.

No meu caso, não se tratava de mágica ou invisibilidade, mas sim o controle do mais poderoso instrumento de ilusão já criado: a névoa. Não sei o que os monstros viam, mas consegui passar tranquilamente por dois deles como se não existisse, embora a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Andava rapidamente tentando cobrir a distância até a floresta no menor tempo possível, mas sem fazer barulhos. Dependendo da intensidade, a névoa poderia, conforme descobrimos, iludir até mesmo os deuses, o que não significava que eles não podiam senti-la. Se demorasse demais, poderia parecer uma ameaça maior que Tífon – o que definitivamente não era bom.

Chegando ao meu destino, lentamente o poder da névoa começou a se dissipar, me dando, com sorte, um ou dois minutos para terminar o trajeto por entre as árvores e arbustos antes de me tornar a fofoca do dia entre as dríades e ninfas d'água. Com a prática, porém, conseguia atravessar por entre os galhos e outros obstáculos com velocidade e silêncio. _Devia fazer parte das Caçadoras_, ri.

O local exato era fácil de identificar: dentre o denso agrupamento de árvores existia um ponto onde havia uma pequena clareira, onde em noites de lua cheia, como a de hoje, projetava a luz lunar quase que perfeitamente, falhando apenas em pontos onde a vegetação era alta demais. Pondo-me no centro da semiesfera, quando sentia a névoa chegando ao fim, sussurrei:

- Jardins Suspensos de Semíramis.

Ao som da última sílaba, já não estava mais no acampamento.

::::::::::::::::::::

Acredito que precise explicar como fiz isso. Basicamente, me transportei para outro lugar usando a luz natural (no caso, da lua). É um pouco difícil no começo, mas depois de um tempo (e algumas paradas na China) pega-se a prática. _Ela_ me ensinou a fazer isso. Disse também que existe algo parecido, mas com as sombras, muito usado no Mundo Inferior. Tinha a impressão que um dia iria descobrir.

Olhando a paisagem ao redor, não foi difícil constatar que estava no lugar certo. Construções gregas gigantescas, sustentadas por colunas igualmente brancas se erguiam por seis espaços de terra, em forma circular, com o último ao centro, preenchidos também por animais e uma flora abundante. Separando-os, uma laguna com águas cristalinas cercava completamente o vão, caindo para o abismo se projetava por todos os lados. Os Jardins flutuavam pelo nada.

A beleza estonteante do lugar já não mais me afetava tanto quanto antigamente, estando eu acostumado após tantas visitas. Esse era o único local onde poderíamos nos encontrar sem que nada nem ninguém nos perturbasse. O domo celeste de Ártemis, onde nem os outros deuses podiam visitar.

Em um comentário rápido, todos os deuses possuíam algo assim, um lugar de privacidade absoluta para eles mesmos, afinal, não deve ser fácil ter uma família inteira onipresente. E a maioria tinha uma predileção pelas obras que chamamos hoje de Maravilhas do Mundo, como os Jardins Suspensos de Semíramis (Ártemis) ou Colosso de Rodes (Apolo), por exemplo. Egoisticamente, este monumentos foram tomados por eles, desaparecendo do mundo dos homens, com exceções como Atena e sua Pirâmide Quéops. Nenhuma surpresa por todos terem tido fins trágicos e misteriosos...

Atravessando a laguna, caminhei (literalmente, ser filho de Poseidon tem suas vantagens) em direção ao espaço central que visivelmente era o maior de todos com uma pequena floresta à esquerda e uma construção não muito diferente do meu Chalé, porém construída com colunas de marfim e ornamentada em ouro com desenhos celestes como a própria lua e constelações, ao centro; no lado oposto, uma cachoeira derramava continuamente a água que alimentava toda a laguna, partindo, aparentemente, também do céu aberto. O caminho não muito longo que levava até lá era coberto por uma grama fofa e decorado com flores de lírio, que também cercavam a borda próxima, antes de algumas rochas que delimitavam a entrada da cachoeira.

A beleza quase indescritível do lugar parecia não ser nada quando _a_ vi.

::::::::::::::::::::

Ela estava lá, com as mãos para trás a altura da cintura, recostada em uma enorme árvore que servia de sombra para a pequena construção durante o dia. Era um pouco mais baixa que eu, pequena e com uma aparência que transmitia uma fragilidade enganadora; vestia uma peça única, uma túnica branca e leve, abotoada por grampos dourados a altura dos ombros com uma fita azul celeste no abdômen. Seus cabelos prateados e longos esvoaçam no frio e calmo vento da noite, reluzindo ao luar. Seus olhos, quando os abriu, de um leve brilho dourado. Sem desviar meu olhar, lembrei-me vagamente sobre a lua do céu de hoje – cheia. Ela também estava em sua verdadeira aparência.

Se de um lado nosso _contrato_ evitava que eu virasse pó somente por estar em sua presença, ele não impedia que meu coração praticamente saltasse por minha boca no momento que ela me viu e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo do que toda a paisagem que nos cercava ou a lua e as estrelas no céu. O sorriso que estive esperando nos últimos três dias.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, como se aproveitasse a sensação da distância entre nós diminuir a cada vez que seus pés nus delicadamente pisavam sob a grama verdejante ao nosso redor. Eu esperei imóvel. Subitamente, meu corpo esquecera do TDAH e pacientemente aguardava que ela se chegasse. Ártemis desde sempre era quem tomava a iniciativa em tudo, enquanto cabia a mim apenas segui-la. Ela gostava disso. Eu também.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, estendi os braços, receptivo, enquanto ela graciosamente aninhava-se entre eles, apoiando a cabeça contra meu peito. Por um momento ficamos estáticos, sentindo um ao outro, compensando cada segundo da espera. Poderia ter ficado pela eternidade daquele modo, mas suas mãos forçando delicadamente meu rosto para baixo, em direção ao seu, me fez lembrar que existiam prazeres ainda maiores – seus lábios.

Incontáveis foram nossos beijos desde _aquele_ dia, mas eu não conseguia me acostumar com a sensação. Seus lábios eram macios e doces, e eu me concentrava sorvê-los enquanto nossas línguas procuravam uma à outra, saciando-se. Era como ascender aos céus (mesmo já estando nele), enquanto seus cabelos eram levados pelo vento a se enrolar por nossos rostos, tentando, traquina, fazer com que nos separássemos, sem sucesso. Somente depois de imensuráveis minutos, quando me lembrei que precisava de ar, encerramos nosso beijo, sem contudo remover os braços um do outro.

– Está atrasado. - disse ela finalmente, sorrindo.

Já esperando algum comentário desse tipo, sorri de volta enquanto alisava seus cabelos.

– O caminho estava horrível.

Ela respondeu com mais um beijo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Tirando o fato de sermos um semideus e uma deusa, acho que não éramos muito diferentes dos casais comuns. Quando podíamos, passávamos praticamente todo o tempo unidos – pelas mãos, pelo corpo, ou pelos lábios. E isso incluía as refeições e o sono. É um segredo, mas apesar de toda sua fama, Ártemis era péssima em preparar comida, que acabava sempre ficando por conta das Caçadoras. Quando estávamos juntos, eu era quem me certificava de que teríamos algo _comestível_ na mesa.

Sob as estrelas, sentávamos olhando para a laguna e os animais nos demais espaços. Excepcionalmente naquele, nosso, eles não estavam presentes. Eu apoiava minhas costas contra o tronco de uma árvore enquanto ela sentava no meu colo, enquanto dividíamos o mesmo prato sem pressa. Conversávamos sobre muitas coisas, a maioria delas provocações e pequenas brincadeiras.

Devido a sua personalidade, ela também ficava irritada com bastante facilidade com minhas brincadeiras, em especial quando fazia menção a seus dotes culinários. Brigas estavam em nossa rotina em comum, como qualquer casal. Continuar brigados, não.

No final, eu sempre acabava por ir até ela (nessas ocasiões, ela se recolhia para o interior da floresta) e, independentemente de ser ou não culpado, pedia desculpas. Claro que elas eram aceitas, mas não sem antes algum tipo de pedido egoísta, que tinha o prazer em cumprir.

- Me leve de volta até à casa.- dizia, estendendo os braços como uma criança mimada.

Enquanto a segurava como uma princesa (que ela era), sem nenhum esforço, ela aninhava-se em mim e essa era uma das raras ocasiões em que eu podia jurar que a ouvia admitir e sibilar baixinho.

- Eu te amo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Apesar de nosso tempo restrito, cerca de dez ou doze horas (o tempo nos Jardins passava com 1/5 da velocidade normal), às vezes dormíamos juntos também. Sem uma cama, uma imensa almofada de algodão semelhante a um travesseiro gigante a substituía, enquanto nos cobríamos com um lençol exageradamente fino, que não impedia que o frio nos cumprimentasse.

Muitas vezes, não conseguíamos dormir.

– Percy (ela havia começado a me chamar assim a algum tempo), você já está dormindo?

– Não. - respondia enquanto segurava sua mão.

– Nem eu. Não consigo dormir.

Eu me virei, ficando de frente para ela, que parecia ficar mais relaxada só com esse gesto tão simples.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, apenas nos olhando, buscando abrigo um no outro contra medos e preocupações que não existiam. Ela me fitava serenamente, sua expressão suave e tranquila. Olhando-a assim, algumas vezes me surpreendia por esquecer de respirar, contemplando essa visão só minha.

– Percy... Posso me ver em seus olhos.

O comentário me pegou de surpresa, fazendo-me corar por algum motivo, embora não precisasse de um para tanto. Bastava estar junto dela. Sem palavras, apenas lhe disse.

– Também posso me ver nos seus.

Ela riu e, com uma expressão travessa no rosto, respondeu:

– Então você está vendo o mesmo idiota que eu?~

– Lady Ártemis sabe mesmo como acabar com o clima. - respondi, resignado.

Com mais um sorriso, ela me perguntou:

– Estou com frio... O de sempre?

Não respondi, apenas levantei o braço, cedendo o espaço ao meu lado para ela aconchegar-se e, abraçados, nos aquecermos. Podia senti-la próxima a mim e isso era o suficiente para me tranquilizar, a ponto do cansaço vencer minha vontade e suavemente me levar para a terra dos sonhos, que não poderia ser melhor.

– Percy...

– Hum?

– Bem... Estou ouvindo seu coração bater. Faça ele parar.

– Você sabe que não posso fazer isso...

– Tudo bem então... Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

::::::::::::::::::::

A despedida, hora mais amarga para dois amantes, sempre chega, inflexível.

Ela às vezes me pergunta por que eu não desisto, como se ainda existisse essa possibilidade para mim. É assustador não poder encontrar com quem se ama; é difícil saber que ela não está ali ao meu lado; é doloroso ter seu amor proibido.

Mas, enquanto ela, frágil, balbucia essas palavras, eu sei que por mais que se esforce, não consegue realmente imprimir honestamente esse sentimento nelas. Pois no fundo sabe que eu também acredito que, ao nos despedimos, trocando aquelas três pequenas palavras, é quando somos mais honestos um com o outro. Quando somos mais honestos com todos.

É quando faz tudo valer a pena.

A lua e as estrelas daquelas noites eram as testemunhas da honestidade com que eu acreditava nisso.


End file.
